muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Prairie Dawn
]] of a Season 10 episode.]] , Abby Cadabby, Prairie Dawn, and Zoe.]] ]] 's ''Sesamstrasse.]] Prairie Dawn is a level-headed, six-year-old Muppet girl on Sesame Street. She is known for writing and directing school pageants featuring her friends, mostly Ernie, Bert, Herry, Grover, and Cookie Monster. __TOC__ Detail-oriented and efficient, Prairie often aspires to work in broadcasting or journalism, presenting "Fairy Tales Today" on Sesame Street itself, serving as a correspondent for the Monster News Network in Sesame Street Stays Up Late ("I'm not a monster, but it is a job in communications"), and directing the broadcast of Elmopalooza prior to being trapped with Jon Stewart and the rest of the crew. In addition to her pageants, she has been seen in her own segments, chronicling "The Adventures of Prairie Dawn". From Season 35 to Season 37, she hosted and frequently tried to keep Cookie Monster from eating the Letter of the Day. She can also be seen on the TV series Play with Me Sesame. On that series, Prairie Dawn presented artwork submitted by viewers. Prairie Dawn has appeared in a number of game show sketches. She has been a contestant on at least two of Guy Smiley's game shows -- "The Triangle is Right" and "What's My Letter?" -- and was also the subject of another Guy Smiley game show, "What's Prairie's Problem?" She has also been a contestant on "Squeal of Fortune", and has appeared in "The New Here is Your Life" sketch about a Glass of Milk, and made appearances in "The Letter of the Day Games." Prairie Dawn is sometimes confused with the blond, pig-tailed Betty Lou, because both are based on the Hot Pink Little Anything Muppet. Although the two were rarely seen together on screen, they were often paired in book appearances, such as The Sesame Street Sun. Baby Prairie Dawn and her mom are two of the main characters in Sesame Beginnings. Despite regular appearances throughout the 1990s and 2000s, Prairie's role on the show had greatly diminished by Season 39, and she appeared in very little new material outside of a few live appearances. Prairie referenced to her absence during a 2013 appearance at New York Comic Con, saying "I've been in my box."YouTube video (39:47) Prairie made a resurgence in appearances in Season 45, appearing in a sketch with Cookie Monster, the concurrent special The Cookie Thief, and in framing scenes for the video Monster Manners. Following Fran Brill's retirement, Stephanie D'Abruzzo took over performing Prairie Dawn starting with Season 46. She was the central character in the Orange is the New Black parody, and was featured prominently in episodes 4608 and 4629, and in promo material for the show's move to HBO. Notes * Prairie Dawn's birthday is August 3. * The character was named after an actress named Prairie Dorn, according to Fran Brill in Sesame Street Unpaved. * Prairie Dawn's Mom's name is Delta.Leslie Carrara-Rudolph: Now Showing on Screen * According to The Sesame Street Dictionary, Sammy the Snake is Prairie Dawn's pet. * Fran Brill has stated that she enjoyed performing Prairie because "since she's a little older I can get away with pushing the envelope with her." * Prairie apparently wears "Days of the Week" underwear; when Joey Mazzarino checked under her dress for the Henson stitch at The Paley Center for Media (for a screening of Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey), he was asked by Tau Bennett why. Prairie replied, "He was just checking to see what day of the week it was!" This was a gag first done by Frank Oz in between taping.Brill, Fran. The Muppet Mindset interview. November 17, 2010. * When Brill retired in 2014, she received an authentic Prairie Dawn puppet as a gift from the show's producers.Muppet Guys Talking "Show & Tell" promotional video Brill's last on-screen performance as Prairie was in The Cookie Thief, where Prairie's last spoken line is "I think it may be time for me to retire!" * Although Prairie is usually said to be six-years-old, at an appearance at New York Comic Con in 2013, she said that she's seven. * Prairie made a special appearance in the second episode of "Below the Frame" in November 2016, where she gave a report from the show's float in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Appearances *''Sesame Street'' (1971-present) *''The Muppet Movie'' *''Follow That Bird'' *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *Jim Henson's Memorial *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' *''Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' *''Stars and Street Forever'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''Don't Forget to Watch the Movie'' *''Kids' Favorite Songs'' *''A Brief History of Motion Pictures'' *''CinderElmo'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Kids' Favorite Songs 2'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''Elmo's World: Bugs'' *''Bert and Ernie's Word Play'' *''Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!'' *''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' *''Elmo's World: Wild Animals'' *''Beginning Together'' *''Elmo's World: Friends'' *''Elmo's Potty Time'' *''Clips & Quips'' *''Moving Together'' *''Ready to Learn'' *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''The Sunny Side Up Show'' *''Count on Sports'' *''The Creative Coalition'' *Sesame Street's 40th Birthday Party *''The Doctors'' *''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?'' *''The AFTRA Music Awards'' *''Kinect Sesame Street TV'' *''Monster Manners'' *''The Cookie Thief'' *''When You Wish Upon a Pickle'' *''Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration'' Book appearances *''Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum'' (1974) *''Bert's Big Band Paint-with-Water Book'' (1976) * Paper Doll Players (1976) * The Sesame Street Mix or Match Storybook (1977) * The Sesame Street Cookbook (1978) * The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover (1978) * The Sesame Street Library (1978) ** The Sesame Street Library Volume 4 ** The Sesame Street Library Volume 13 ** The Sesame Street Library Volume 14 ** The Sesame Street Library Volume 15 * Ernie's Work of Art (1979) * A Day on Sesame Street (1979) * Sesame Stories (1979) * Anybody Can Play (1980) * Down on the Farm with Grover (1980) * Fix It, Please (1980) * Frazzle's Fantastic Day (1980) * I Can Do It Myself (1980) * I Like School (1980) * The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) * Show and Tell (1980) * Special Delivery (1980) * The Tool Box Book (1980) * A Day in the Life of Oscar the Grouch (1981) * Prairie Dawn, Reporter (1981) * Prairie Dawn's Upside-Down Poem (1981) * Put & Play Space Puppets (1981) * Put & Play Yucchy Book (1981) * The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites (1981) * What Do You Do? (1981) * When Is Saturday? (1981) * City (1982) * A Day at School (1982) * First Day of School (1982) * A Sesame Street Christmas (1982) * The Little Red Hen (1983) * People in Your Neighborhood (1983) * The Sesame Street Word Book (1983) * The Sesame Street Treasury (1983) *''Big Bird's Alphabet Book'' (1984) *''Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street?'' (1984) * I Think That It Is Wonderful (1984) * Lovable, Furry Old Grover in Please Don't Push the Red Button (1984) * A Silly Sesame Street Story: The Three Little Pigs (1984) * Trace & Color Alphabet (1984) * Big Bird Can Share (1985) * Big Bird Says... A Game to Read and Play (1985) * Big Bird's Book of Rhymes (1985) * Ernie's Finish the Picture (1985) * Grover's Book of Colors (1985) * I Can Count to Ten and Back Again (1985) * My Sesame Street Yearbook 1985 * Sign Language ABC (1985) * ABC (1986) * A Bird's Best Friend (1986) * A My Name Is Annabel (1986) * Baby Animals on the Farm (1986) * Big Bird Goes to the Doctor (1986) * Find the Shapes (1986) * Sesame Street ABC (1986) * Through the Year (1986) * Colors (1987) * The Colors of Spring (1987) * I Want a Hat Like That (1987) * A Rainy Day on Sesame Street (1987) * Big Bird's Square Meal (1988) * Going Places (1988) * A New Playground on Sesame Street (1988) * The Sesame Street ABC Book of Words (1988) * A My Name Is Alice (1989) * Come As You Are (1989) * Museum of Monster Art (1990) * 1-2-3 (1991) * Be My Friend (1991) * Halloween Party (1991) * Sesame Street 123 (1991) * We're Counting on You, Grover! (1991) * Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad (1992) * Rain Forest Adventure (1992) * The Sesame Street Book of Poetry (1992) * Shapes: Stand-ups to Color & Share (1992) * Sesame Street's Mother Goose Rhymes (1993) * Jim Henson: The Works (1993) * From Trash to Treasure (1993) * Big Bird Meets the Orchestra (1993) * Bright and Early with Elmo (1994) * Elmo's Big Lift-and-Look Book (1994) * B is for Books! (1996) * Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book (1996) * Rise and Shine! (1996; reworked as Up, Up, Up! in 2011) * The Bunny Hop (1997) * Christmas Songs (1997) * Elmo's Christmas Colors (1997) * Pumpkin Patch Party (1997) * Sesame Street Unpaved (1999) * Elmo Says Achoo! (2000) * Sounds of Sesame Street (2000) * Watch Out for Banana Peels (2000) * Sesame Street Doctor's Office (2001) * Clap Your Hands! (2002) * Look and Find Elmo (2002) * Listen to Your Fish (2003) * Elmo's World: Sports! (2004) * Fun with Friends (2004) * Elmo's Easy As ABC (2005) * Red or Blue, I Like You! (2005) * Be a Friend (2006) * Discovering Letter Sounds (2006) * Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time (2007) *''Elmo & Friends Picture Stories'' (2007) * Friendly, Frosty Monsters (2007) * I'm a Helper (2007) * Music Player Storybook (2007) * Sesame Street Musical Pop-Up Treasury (2007) * Sesame Street Super Sticker Book (2007) * What Makes You Giggle? (2007) * Elmo Animal Mix & Match (2008) * I Can Do It! (2008) * Our Kind of Bird (2008) * Storybook ABCs (2008) * Waiting for Cookie (2008) * What Do You Hear, Dear? (2008) * What's the Word on the Street? (2008) * Count to 10 (2009) * Love, Elmo (2009) * Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street (2009) * Who Are the People in Your Neighborhood? (2009) * Busy Friends (2010) * Out & About (2010) * Elmo's Merry Christmas (2011) Album appearances *''Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert'' *''Merry Christmas from Sesame Street'' *''Fair is Fair'' *''Sing Along Travel Songs'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas: Holiday Favorites'' *''Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs'' Character merchandise *Prairie Dawn puppet *Prairie Dawn PVC *Groiler monthly resin ornament *plush doll from Applause See also *International Prairie Dawn *Prairie Dawn Through the Years *Prairie Dawn Sketches Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters